eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Koji Kuroki
Koji Kuroki (黒木 浩二, Kuroki Kōji), member of the Ha-Ha Brothers (ハーハー三兄弟 Ha Ha Sankyoudai) and a Lineman for the Deimon Devil Bat Appearance Kuroki sports dark hair of medium-length with noticeably longer eyelashes than the other two Ha-Ha Brothers. Personality Kuroki seems to be the most violent, and his usual weapon is his metal bat. He suggests that his specialty is to "Strike only once from behind," and he has claimed himself to be a coward more than once. When playing defense, Kuroki can sometimes play Linebacker. The other two stick to Defensive Line. He seems to be a prodigy at games, whether it be tossing hoops or an arcade game. (In the first book end-of-the-book character introduction, he is shown to be firing a Kikôha as he yells "HUH-DOE-KEN!!!") Plot In the arcade when Deimon does their final prep work for facing Seibu the first time, Kuroki is shown to be furiously button-mashing, and a player comments that he is unexpectedly good at video games. Out of the three, Kuroki is the most hot-headed, and willing to fall back on his streetfighting skills when his lineman skills fail him. Later, as he and the others become more distinguished as individuals, Hiruma gives him his own nickname, 'fish mouth'. He is surprisingly gifted musically as music is one of the few classes he excels in. Currently, he is training with Mizumachi for the Christmas Bowl. In the last chapter 333, Kuroki along with Togano was seen along with Musashi, Gao, Shien (The Kid), Tetsuma and Onihei making up the (currently) worst team of the semi-pro X-League, The Takekura Construction Babels. Techniques and Strategies *'Screen Pass' - They intentionally let their opponents break through the line, then shift over to make two-on-one blocks on the other side of the line of scrimmage. This creates a wide area for Eyeshield to go through once Hiruma laterals the ball to him. *'Delinquent Death Blow' - Also known as the Juvenile Deliquent Murder Method, the Scumbag Scuffle and Rascal Killing. The Hah Brothers practiced the technique with the Zokugaku Chameleons. The method involves grabbing the opposing lineman by the sleeve, taking a diagonal step up, then slamming the opponent face-first into the turf by using the opponent's driving force against himself (though technically, that move should be considered as Unnecessary Roughness/Unsportsmanlike Conduct). This is especially useful in getting past larger linemen in order to sack the quarterback. Jumonji uses this move the most often, while it is rarely, if ever, executed by Togano and Kuroki. *'Sweeper' - A method in which linemen form a protective barrier in front of Eyeshield, thereby clearing a path for him in a diagonal direction. After the Death March, they are able to clear a very wide passage for him to go through. *'Hip Explosion' - During the Death March, the Ha-Ha Brothers learned the proper method of pushing out with their entire bodies, rather than just their arms. By thrusting out their hips, they can deliver more force against opposing linemen. Kuroki in particular exercises this move against the seemingly unbeatable Aoyanagi in the game against Amino. *'Ha Ha Triple Attack' - Shown in the anime first, a three-on-one tackle with each Ha Ha brother using their own strengths as a means of gradually nullifying quick and sturdy opponents. Kuroki leads, first using his speed to cancel the runner's sprint. Togano then uses his power to beat the force of the runner's counter. While the opponent is distracted, Juumonji uses his techniques (often being the Juvenile Delinquent Murder Method) to finish the move. Alternate versions include tackling from three different directions at once or tossing their opponents into the air. Recently, in the manga, this was shown when they saved the ball from Teikoku's possession after failed Christ Cross. In here, Kuroki and Toganou hold Reisuke Aki from holding/ securing the ball, while Juumonji batted the ball down. Jumonji's father seems to hold a different opinion of the gang as he watches the technique. *'Bump' - He slams his hand into the receiver's chest, as if peircing their heart. Done against Seibu and is used to throw off Quarterback's timing, preventing them from passing the ball. Trivia *In each of the boys names are the kanji for one (Kazuki), two (Kuroki), and three (Togano). Their first names imply the number of sons born in the family. This means that Jumonji is the only child, Kuroki is the second son, and Togano is the youngest son of three. *Early in the manga, Hiruma refers to them as the Ha-Ha Brothers seemingly because he believes (or wants them to think he believes so, just to aggravate them) that they are actual brothers * At first, when they entered the team for the first time (due to the blackmailing by Hiruma), they only being given single locker in the team restroom for all of them. However, as they grow stronger and more determined, they finally had more lockers, one locker for every single one of them. *In the manga, all three of them drink and smoke. After the Taiyo Sphinx game, Jumonji quit smoking when he read the 'Football Monthly' article, to focus on his game. Musashi persuaded Kuroki and Togano to quit as well (noting that "Real athletes don't smoke. Smokers lose their breath too quickly.") by swearing off smoking himself. Whether they still drink or not is unknown. *Though it is not certain why, Juumonji is actually very popular with girls, mentioned constantly by Kuroki and Togano ("Dammit! Even though we were never confessed too..." Kuroki "Though I wonder how many times it happened to Juumonji." Togano "Ah?" Juumonji). *In the anime, Kuroki and Togano actually do abandon the team during the Death March unconvinced by Doburoku's reasonings. Jumonji runs after them, stunned when Kuroki revealed his knowledge of the negative article against him and Togano, furthering his reasons for leaving. Jumonji punches the two, saying that they can change their reputation like Sena did. After a long fistfight, they agree to return together not for the team's sake but to prove their self-worth to others. *Another shtick they do is finish each other's lines or thoughts one by one based by age. The order would then be Togano (the youngest), Jumonji (the middle), and Kuroki (the oldest). (i.e.: Togano: "So that would mean..."; Jumonji: "what we have to do is..."; Kuroki: "Yeah. We have to believe in our teammates' strengths more."). It should be noted that when this occurs, Kuroki often has the longest quote of the three. In the manga, they say one thought in unison. *Jumonji and Togano have unique nicknames used only by the trio: "Kazu" and "Toga". *Kuroki's seiyu also voices Cerberus and Togano's seiyu also voices Unsui. *All three have taken to Hiruma's habit of kicking a teammate in the rear, (for them it's simultaneously), without saying anything, whenever that teammate does something spectacular. *In the recent manga, the Ha?! shtick trio has been added into the fourth one by their lineman party Komusubi, ending with "Han!" (Ex. Togano: HA?! Jumonji: HAA?!! Kuroki: HAAA?!!! Komusubi: HAN!). Navigation Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Linemen Category:Team Japan